


The cat that played with the moon

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Female Tsukishima Kei, Genderbending, Rule 63, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tsukishima isn't very happy with Kuroo's appearance in her life. The girl drives her crazy and every time they are alone she thinks she will be able to lose her mind. Yamaguchi is convinced that her best friend likes Kuroo much more than she actually admits, but hopes she will be able to open her eyes on her own.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The cat that played with the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La gata que jugó con la Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182428) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs). 



Tsukishima bit her cheek on the inside of her mouth when she felt Kuroo's hand rest cheekily on her bare thigh. She looked at her out of the corner of her eye wondering if she was aware of what she was doing, however, she smiled casually as she continued the conversation with Yamaguchi through the computer screen, as if the gesture was unimportant. Maybe it did. Perhaps Kuroo had only supported her hand for sheer comfort, to be able to lean forward and better enter the breadth of the front camera. After all they were sharing a single, small, uncomfortable chair and half their bottoms weren't propped up against the seat. She let it be.

Yamaguchi, her best friend, had no complaints about Kuroo's recent appearance. She would say that she was even grateful that she had arrived. In the months that they had been in the course, Yamaguchi had not heard of a classmate that Tsukishima spoke to after classes and, although during her first year of university she had let it pass, now that they were starting second the girl had every right from seriously caring about Tsukishima’s zero social interaction. But Kuroo arrived, like a refreshing blast of cool air on the hottest day of the summer, whom she met by chance in the hallways of his college.

The thing was, Tsukishima wasn't as happy as Yamaguchi seemed to be with Kuroo's spontaneous inclusion in her life. The girl was annoying, a complete gossip and never paid attention to anything she asked. She was always behind, chasing her around campus every time they collided down the hallways and walking into her room without knocking on the door, much less being invited. When they met for the first time after having lost all kinds of contact at high school, she prayed that the older one would not recognize her (it had been a long time, how could she possibly recognize her?). She really did.

Surprise: Kuroo would never forget Tsukishima's face and did not hesitate to recognize it every time the subject was recalled (are you crazy, Tsukki? How can I forget about my favorite blocker?). Tsukishima had the silly and vague hope that the meeting would stay in a casual chat of a couple of minutes in which Kuroo just talked and talked about each of the people they had met in their teens. What if Bokuto this, what if Akaashi the other, what if it was true that Hinata was in Brazil, or if he had seen the occasional Kenma video on the Internet. But the world seemed to be against her, in her opinion, since the following days she continued to find Kuroo in every corner of his faculty.

How was it that she was suddenly everywhere? She had been at that university for a year and had never seen the girl, so it seemed too suspicious that now she practically became his shadow. The answer was given by Kuroo herself after the fifth or sixth collision: Her college had suffered an accident during spring break and her grade, like two others, had moved to the history college. So she would have it all year long.

Wasn't that exciting? At least a couple of months had passed.

"I work at that clothing store!" Yamaguchi laughed. Tsukishima blinked in some confusion without knowing what those two girls were talking about and her gaze wandered from the amused smile on her best friend's face to Kuroo's sports shirt. She frowned as she took in the mocking grin the older woman was holding and wondered, once again, what the hell she was doing in her room.

She remembered that she was talking quietly with Yamaguchi as they had arranged to do every Thursday afternoon, catching up on the other people's lives and chatting about anything of interest, when suddenly the door to her room had been opened at once. The door slammed and Kuroo's head popped out of it without any warning. Without listening to Tsukishima's complaints about her lack of education, she had been cajoled by Yamaguchi's presence and had started talking to her about everything and nothing at the same time. Tsukishima guessed with some ease that she had just arrived from her routine night run, her long curly hair was tied up in a high, half-undone ponytail and she was wearing a sports outfit that, if you noticed, you could read the logo of the store where Yamaguchi worked.

The two girls started talking about the clothes in the store. Tsukishima pouted, not finding the topic of interest to her interest and leaned her elbows on the table in a bored look. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Kuroo, she was not wearing makeup and was a bit blushing, perhaps due to exercise or because she had not had time to breathe with all that she had spoken in such a short time. It seemed that she was extremely focused on the story Yamaguchi was telling her about her co-workers.

The key word was "seemed", because Tsukishima was sure it didn't. The hand that was resting on her thigh, the one that was believed to be an angelic gesture, had begun to move over her bare skin with an almost unreal softness. It was a loving touch, somewhat casual and not far fetched. She was taking advantage of the fact that she had put on a skirt, which was not usually the case since Tsukishima was more in long jeans, to appreciate the nakedness of her legs. As always, Kuroo was only looking to make her nervous and against her will, she was succeeding. She wanted to ask her to hold still, but with Yamaguchi in front of her, it is said that it would sound a bit suspicious.

The kind of relationship Tsukishima and Kuroo had recently changed due to a mistake made during a party less than a couple of weeks ago. Bokuto had decided to celebrate that Kuroo had broken up with his stupid boyfriend so they had bought beers to give and give away, they had called a couple more friends and they had locked themselves within the walls of the tiny apartment that he shared with Akaashi. Tsukishima had let her guard down after the fourth drink and when someone suggested she make out with Kuroo, she told herself that it was not a bad idea.

Since then, Kuroo had become much more prevalent in Tsukishima's life, only now aside from the sarcastic and non-humorous comments she made every two by three, she was also joined by the unsubtle attempts at flirting with the cheap one who didn't they would make a macaw red. Or maybe yes, out of embarrassment, at least. Yamaguchi was convinced that with Tsukishima they did work and Kuroo was, in fact, beginning to think the same.

These two girls burst out laughing. The topic of conversation had shifted to one of Yamaguchi's co-workers, talking about her lousy attitude after discovering that Kuroo was hers as well, adding a "But she's very good people" at the end of each sentence. Tsukishima continued to ignore them, beginning to hallucinate about Kuroo's amazing ability to pretend nothing was wrong as her hand walked bluntly down the inside of her left thigh. She jumped into place as the older girl's fingers dug into an area much closer to her crotch, squeezing her thighs and practically immobilizing her opposite wrist.

"What's wrong, Tsukki?" Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow and a wide playful smile on her face. Tsukishima, assuming that the girl was simply teasing her, rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, annoyed at her attitude. She was going to answer her, probably with some insult that Yamaguchi was not able to hear, but she went ahead to comment something about it.

"I'm so glad you're getting along so well!" She applauded. Kuroo returned her gaze to the screen, but her hand ignored any complaints from Tsukishima and pressed between her thighs for the girl to open them. She sighed and wondered why she didn't just pull away from her touch instead of giving in to her stupid urges. "I really hope you continue like this. Or maybe better. I mean, you seem pretty close and...

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima barked as soon as her best friend began to ramble, convinced that something would slip away that would completely embarrass her in front of Kuroo. She smiled at the interruption and smirked, again, while nodding her head.

"That's because I'm a kind senpai who takes proper care of her little kouhais, right Tsukki?"

Tsukishima wanted to punch her perfectly lined jaw. Kuroo's hand dangerously groped the vicinity of her groin at a slow, slow pace, stroking with caution and precision as if afraid of missing an inch of her skin. She took her time enjoying each of the surprised gestures Tsukishima made, which she tried to retain at all costs as much as she wanted to end the call. Tsukishima gathered himself, then, noticing that Yamaguchi was expecting a reaction and ended up shaking his head exaggeratedly. The girl laughed and together with Kuroo they led a new topic of conversation.

She was so nervous. She believed that at any moment she would start panting and it was the last thing she wanted in a situation like that, almost offering victory to the older one by kneeling in front of her and serving on a beach tray. She regained control of her body when Kuroo's fingers brushed the fabric of her underwear with the clear intention of getting under it and she looked at Tsukishima for a second with a raised eyebrow, silently wondering if the gesture had bothered her. However, she babbled next to Yamaguchi again, pulling her hand away from Tsukishima’s thighs. She sighed with some ease.

Kuroo leaned back in her half of the chair as far as the position they were holding allowed. She put her right arm behind Tsukishima's back, leaning it on the back of the chair. Although the nerves had not disappeared, at least they had lessened somewhat. Tsukishima felt the girl's body give off a suffocating heat that managed to intoxicate her senses. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that Kuroo, her old high school crush who she believed she had buried ten feet underground, and one of the most attractive girls in his college as she had heard from a classmate, chasing her across campus in a stupid mouse and cat game. She now had her in his room in tiny sports clothes and mildly sweaty about to ... touch her.

She believed that she had given up after she had forbidden her to enter her skirt, however, Tsukishima could not be more wrong. She was always wrong when it came to Kuroo, in her opinion. The hand of the girl that lay hidden behind Tsukishima's back had started its own mission by caressing her shoulder blade. The blonde had her college sweatshirt on and her fingers on her skin didn't feel as soft as when they were on her legs, barely sensing the electrical current from minutes before. But it was enough that the jumbled nerves returned to the pit of her stomach like an old friend she did not - perhaps a little - miss. She saw herself straightening her back, straightening as a plank in the tiny space of her chair, tried to get away from the other's hand as much as he could. Kuroo laughed again and Tsukishima didn't know if it was because of her or because of the talk with Yamaguchi.

"Oh wait, Kuroo-san, someone’s knock." Yamaguchi got up from her chair in front of the computer and left the amplitude of the front camera. Kuroo took advantage of the fact that the girl was not there to look at Tsukishima as if she were an accomplice in her crime, when she was the main victim.

"Am I making you nervous?" She whispered to her. Tsukishima narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in a very bad feigned denial. Kuroo smiled at her and leaned closer to her face, just to check the answer. “Are you sure?

Of course she wasn't sure. She was so nervous! But she was not going to be the one to give her the opportunity to rejoice in the pleasure of knowing what was going on in her head. Tsukishima tilted her chin towards Kuroo's direction so that the distance between their faces was less and clicked her tongue, this time acting with a pride that escaped her fingers.

“Absolutely.

It was quite likely that the discussion would have continued if it were not for the thud that was heard through the speakers. Tsukishima frowned without understanding what was happening in her best friend's apartment, but the moan that came from the lips of Yamaguchi, who had not yet appeared on the screen, was enough to know where they were pulling the reins. Kuroo stared at her with agonizing confusion plastered on her face.

"Did you just literally gasp at Kenma's name?" She muttered. Tsukishima was not the one to affirm or deny the comment, so she shrugged. Kuroo straightened up in her seat as well, putting aside the caresses that she offered to the minor to pay attention to what was happening on the other side of the camera, what they did not see. "What's Kenma doing at Freckles-kun's house?"

Yamaguchi appeared on the screen before Tsukishima had time to formulate an answer. Her reddened lips and her tousled T-shirt made Kuroo's eyes widen like two real plates.

"I have to go, girls. I hope we talk another day, Kuroo-san ”Yamaguchi said goodbye. Kuroo nodded, of course she was going to speak another day! Someone had to explain to her how she had ended up like this with Kenma!

The call didn't last much longer. Kuroo pouted when the app window closed and Tsukishima somewhat quickly erased the thought of how adorable the girl looked. She focused on turning off the computer while the other rose from her chair and shifted her lanky body to someone else's bed. She dropped onto the mattress without saying a single word, and the atmosphere felt a bit tense, almost condensed.

"Since when did Kenma and Yamaguchi have anything?" Kuroo asked, breaking the ice. Her arms were folded under her chest and her gaze was fixed on the ceiling drift. Her eyebrows were almost drawn together and her lips pursed, in fact, she looked like a five-year-old girl who was about to throw a tantrum. Tsukishima looked at her from the chair as she continued to babble. "I didn't even know she was talking to Yamaguchi. I've known her since I was little and she doesn't tell me these things! How is that possible?

Tsukishima sighed. Yamaguchi had told her a thing or two about Kenma, and as far as she knew, they had a kind of strange friendship relationship with some kind of special rights. They were summed up in rare sexual encounters that in her opinion were bordering on the limits of normality. However, she preferred to shrug her shoulders again and say nothing. Again, there was no one to do it.

"You can ask her" she suggested, rising from her chair and picking up the books that she had scattered on her desk. Before Yamaguchi's call and Kuroo's interruption she had been studying. She heard the girl sigh.

“I suppose.”

Tsukishima nodded and leaned her hips on the edge of the table so that her eyes fell on Kuroo once she finished her task. She was already watching her, still lying on her back on her bed, surely soaking the sheets with her sweat, doing nothing but staring down the length of her legs.

"I really like the way your skirts fit, Tsukki," she said then. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and fought against the depths of her being to not allow the blood to rise to her cheeks. Kuroo got up from the mattress and smirked, approaching with a playful step as if she hadn't been about to whimper and kick like a baby seconds ago. He stroked the fold of the skirt without touching a hair of Tsukishima. "You should use them more."

Kuroo winked at her and as quickly as she arrived, she was out of her room.

\--

Tsukishima was lying on her bed. It was Saturday and she had been tangled in the sheets for ten minutes without being able to sleep a single eye. She was thinking about her semester exams, her useless classmates, her best friend and how happy she was with her peculiar relationship and, above all, Kuroo. The previous nights she had barely been able to sleep and that day seemed to end the same way, and all because of the happy girl and the insatiable flirtations that begin to make her lose her mind. Why did she yearn for his touch so much? It had only been a small caress, in a place perhaps a little intimate, but after all it was nothing that she had not already done.

She got up and reached for her cell phone that was resting on her nightstand. She wasted time on social media watching the stories of the people she followed with great disinterest. One of the first she saw were those of Kuroo herself, the halo of green light surrounding her profile picture, who happened to be as bored as she was. Kuroo had filled her account with absurd photos in which an open book predominated on her desk, leaves scattered everywhere and her face, with her eyes in a roll and one biting the cap of a pen, while complaining how much she hated the exams.

Tsukishima was amused. Perhaps her despair or perhaps her face from being one step away from leaving the college (a feeling that was already familiar to her). Suddenly, she saw herself responding to one of those photographs demanding that the girl stop wasting her time, and her subconscious didn't lift a finger to stop her from sending the message.

kuro0tetsu: oh, how cute you are Tsukki!! Are you worried about me?

Tsukishima believed that she would actually be able to roll her eyes to the back of her head at Kuroo's silly comments.

tsukishima09: Absolutely not.

tsukishima09: It's just that I don't have anything else to do.

kuro0tetsu: so you look for me to get some entertainment

kuro0tetsu: are you proposing something to me? : 0

Tsukishima thought about her question. The lash that had traveled up and down her body at the comment had been enough to understand where the shots were going. Her belly began to flutter, butterflies nervous, as she sat even higher on her pillows. She bit her lip thinking of an answer that did not mean a victory for Kuroo.

tsukishima09: Entertainment?

tsukishima09: I don't think you can give it to me, Kuroo-san.

kuro0tetsu: ...

kuro0tetsu: I didn't know you were so naughty tsukki

kuro0tetsu: but I'm older than you, I can give you many things since I have more experience;)

Tsukishima smiled.

tsukishima09: You only have two more years.. It is not so much difference.

tsukishima09: And I have experience too.

kuro0tetsu: ..................

kuro0tetsu: are you provoking me?

The blood rushed to Tsukishima's cheeks, completely embarrassed, and she was grateful that Kuroo couldn't see her like that.

tsukishima09: Take it however you like, Kuroo-san.

kuro0tetsu: oh trust me, I'm going to do it

tsukishima09: I'm counting on it.

kuro0tetsu: you are quite a surprise box huh tsukki

kuro0tetsu: I wonder what else you hide

The truth was, Tsukishima didn't have too many aces up his sleeve. She had only had one boyfriend during her third year at Karasuno that she used to forget that she had ever been attracted to Kuroo herself, and they didn't really last long to fully explore the spectrum of sexuality. But she knew something or other and would not hesitate to exploit it as much as she could to keep Kuroo's mouth shut.

tsukishima09: I don't know what you're talking about. I am quite an open book.

kuro0tetsu: come on, is it a sense of humor what my eyes see? I'm hallucinating

kuro0tetsu: what have you done to my tsukki?

tsukishima09: Your Tsukki?

kuro0tetsu: uhm you don't like how it sounds?

kuro0tetsu: do you want to be called honey?

kuro0tetsu: or babe?

kuro0tetsu: or do you prefer something dirtier? ;)

tsukishima09: Anything dirtier? At ...

tsukishima09: Do you wash the dishes?

kuro0tetsu: ha ha

kuro0tetsu: you are funny, I already got it

kuro0tetsu: I thought we were starting something more intense tsukki :(

Tsukishima licked her lower lip. From what she could see, she was winning.

tsukishima09: Oh yeah. You were going to entertain me, weren't you?

tsukishima09: I think you already are.

kuro0tetsu: if you think you are offending me, I want you to know that this has flattered me

kuro0tetsu: come on tsukki

kuro0tetsu: are you going to tell me that you didn't like what happened the other day?

tsukishima09: The what the other day?

kuro0tetsu: are you going to play dumb? because for me perfect

tsukishima09: I don't know what you're talking about, Kuroo-san.

kuro0tetsu: I can remind you if you want

kuro0tetsu: you were wearing a skirt

kuro0tetsu: the first time I see you wearing a skirt

kuro0tetsu: wear more skirts, tsukki, your legs are gorgeous

Tsukishima pulled her blanket up to her neck. What an idiot ...

kuro0tetsu: I did not stop looking at you throughout the day, it was simply impossible to take my eyes off you

kuro0tetsu: I didn't know you were on call with freckles-kun, so when I entered your room I was with another ...

kuro0tetsu: mindset

kuro0tetsu: we sat together

kuro0tetsu: I put my hand on your thigh and you did not remove it

kuro0tetsu: you have the smoothest skin in the world tsukki, I couldn't stop stroking every inch of it

kuro0tetsu: I put my hand up and you got nervous

kuro0tetsu: don't lie to me, I know you did, your thighs crushed my wrist

kuro0tetsu: that made me a little curious

kuro0tetsu: and it made me a little more horny

kuro0tetsu: I can't stop thinking about how you would react if it had been my mouth and not my fingers that had caressed your thigh

kuro0tetsu: uhm you're very quiet, have you already remembered?

Tsukishima was dead with shame. Perhaps she had lost control of the situation a few messages ago. Her head, which had not forgotten a single detail of that day, repeated the memory over and over again without ceasing. It was almost agonizing.

tsukishima09: You are a shameless one.

kuro0tetsu: you are the one who asked for entertainment

kuro0tetsu: you are not able to bear anything else?

kuro0tetsu: and look, I didn't say anything you didn't know

tsukishima09: Do you still have more?

kuro0tetsu: a complete list

kuro0tetsu: almost all of them start with you wearing that tsukki skirt

kuro0tetsu: you should put it back on

tsukishima09: No, not at all. You know what? I no longer need entertainment. Good night, Kuroo-san.

kuro0tetsu: do you use me as material and leave me like that? tsukki how bad :(

kuro0tetsu: good night honey dream of me

tsukishima09: Don't call me that.

kuro0tetsu: good night, babe !!!! <3

\--

Tsukishima spent the day looking both ways down the hall before exiting whatever class she had. She made sure not to run into Kuroo's nest of birds, taking the long roads when it came to getting around her faculty and even eating locked in a bathroom instead of sitting at one of the cafeteria tables. The worst part was that she had no idea why she was running away from the girl as if she had threatened to stab her in the windpipe the last time they saw each other. She had only put on the stupid skirt because, coincidentally, she had forgotten to put in a washing machine and all her jeans were dirty.

She didn't know why she had done it. When she was pulling up the garment that morning she thought that from the outside she should look like a bitch in heat. Needy and eager to receive some new touch from Kuroo, an exaggerated reaction or a comment of her own. She couldn't be more embarrassed! What had the girl done to her decency? She had stolen it completely.

As the hours passed, the more she regretted his decision. At this point in the day, Tsukishima could only silently pray that she would be able to get to her bedroom without bumping into Kuroo for a single second. It wasn't that difficult either. Tsukishima had been able to escape from their clutches from time to time and had been doing it perfectly all day. Although in recent days she began to believe that the girl had some kind of radar that indicated in which exact area of the faculty she was. That Tuesday was not going to be the exception.

Tsukishima let out a sigh when she entered the elevator. Her last class had ended, so she only had the short walk to her residence to take refuge in the few square meters in which she had lived for a year and a half. She felt like the first prize winner in an imaginary championship whose goal was to remove the skirt from her body, which she had not yet achieved. She was confident and perhaps too arrogant. She leaned against one of the metal walls and waited patiently for the elevator to descend to Floor Zero.

However, fate had it sworn to the girl, so on the next floor the doors opened with a soft clink, and it was Kuroo who entered triumphantly catching Tsukishima by surprise. It had been a pure coincidence. She opened her eyes without believing how bad luck she was capable of and met the feline gaze of the other, looking her up and down with no moderation. She wore loose hair and a cat headband, which did not at all resemble her style of dress - tight jeans, tight T-shirts and leather boots were her specialty - picking up her bangs.

She entered the elevator without saying a word, but was nodding as if she were having a conversation with herself. She settled next to Tsukishima with her gaze forward and smiling with derision and cunning, knowing that this garment was only intended to be tasted by her eyes. Tsukishima looked at the buttons on the device as if they were the culprits of all her bad luck and even without posing a single pupil on Kuroo, she knew that he was making fun of her.

It was when the doors closed that Kuroo acted. She pushed Tsukishima to the wall, the sound of metal hitting her back mixed with her groan of surprise, being the only thing heard in the elevator before the kiss silenced them completely. Tsukishima realized too late that Kuroo was kissing her. That her hands were groping her butt under her skirt, that her knee was rubbing against her crotch and that her tongue was exploring her mouth with the same intensity with which they first kissed a few weeks ago. The feeling hadn't changed. Her lips tasted of strawberry, which was a stark contrast to the cheap beer and mint cigars at the party.

She didn't have time to think about anything else. By the time she was aware of everything she was doing, the elevator doors had reopened and Kuroo got out of them as fast as she had entered. Tsukishima was left alone, stunned and her skirt rumpled. Her heart had never beat so hard. Her glasses were crooked over the bridge of her nose and her breathing was ragged despite leaving all the work to the other. She felt like her decency had happened, Kuroo had stolen all the air from his lungs.

-

kuro0tetsu: where are you?

Tsukishima jumped up on her seat upon receiving Kuroo's message. She lowered the volume on her phone before it rang again and looked around to see if she had caught anyone's attention, since the last thing she wanted to do was disturb. She was thankful that she had decided to sit in one of the farthest corners of the free Wi-Fi zone since it did not have so many university students at his sides.

tsukishima09: Library.

kuro0tetsu: Don't move.

A small, almost muted voice in her head suggested that she run away. Let her get up, pack her things, and run for her life. Let her lock herself in her bedroom before Kuroo was able to find her. However, she ignored her and forgetting her phone, she continued studying. Or at least she tried, because she was barely able to think of anything other than that girl usurping her mouth as her own during the morning. It had happened so fast that she wondered if it had really happened or if, on the contrary, it had just been a fantasy that she had devised herself.

But the ghost of her lips still felt him with such a presence in her head that it had all been a dream. The push had been as real as the nil delicacy Kuroo had used to steal her kiss. The second kiss in less than a month. She was able to feel the tantrum of his first-year Karasuno Tsukishima flinging at the news deep in her heart. Who was going to tell her that after so long her little adolescent crush would have results? The one she thought forgotten. It was unbelievable. Fascinating.

And it was driving her crazy.

"Good afternoon, little bird." Kuroo saluted in an almost inaudible murmur very close to her ear. Her voice so close to her skin and out of nowhere managed to make her hair stand on end. The rhythm of his heart increased as if she had been waiting for the girl's presence to start working at full speed. Tsukishima tried to make it too noticeable how nervous she made her just by having her by his side distracting herself by turning the pages of her book.

Kuroo sat in the next chair. She was the same as that morning, still with her cat ears as a headband, although Tsukishima would say that her smile was much more immense. She placed her backpack on the table and pulled out a notebook that she didn't really plan to pay any attention to. Tsukishima glanced at her without saying anything, more because she was still embarrassed enough from their last meeting for words to come out, than anything else. They fell silent as the older one turned random pages, as if looking for a specific one.

She made himself better in his chair. Took a quick look around, taking in the panorama. The lights in the library had not yet been turned on and the only illumination they had was that of the six o'clock sun that illuminated their study tables quite well.

"Hey, Tsukki," Kuroo whispered. She grabbed the chair with her hands and lifted her butt, she brought it closer to the other's without making any noise. She rested an elbow on the desk and his head in his hand, leaning down to take a better look at the other's profile. Tsukishima shook her head, silently asking her to continue speaking, that she was listening to her. "Are you that desperate?"

Tsukishima choked on her own saliva, looking up from her book to focus on Kuroo's serious eyes, looking at her expectantly. She knew she was going to come up with one of these. It had been so obvious.

"Because I am," Kuroo confessed, still whispering. Kuroo's hand rested on her thigh with familiarity and Tsukishima looked at the people nearby. That they were in a public place, by God! If they got caught, they would get into huge trouble and could even end up being expelled from the university. "And if you ask me, I wouldn't mind touching you the way you want."

Kuroo's body completely covered her movements and Tsukishima told herself that she shouldn't act surprised, since she knew that was what was going to happen. It was what her subconscious had been telling her for a long time. It was what in the elevator kiss they had signed to do in a silent contract. Tsukishima licked her lips and her eyes fell back on the other's. She was looking at her without haste.

Tsukishima clicked her tongue and returned the mocking smile. As if everything was planned, even though she had no idea what she was doing, she spread her legs and entangled her fingers around Kuroo's wrist that rested on her thigh, she guided her to her groin, entering with permission under her skirt. Kuroo almost squealed in surprise, but was able to keep her composure. She took control rather quickly, and Tsukishima was partly grateful, not sure what her next action would be.

She only knew that she wanted Kuroo to continue with what she had left in half.

Kuroo's hand moved cautiously between the girl's thighs as slowly as it had already, taking advantage of the fact that the spread legs had largely cleared the way. Her fingers reached the edge of the panties and brushed them with a certain wickedness, in a soft touch that was almost imperceptible. Tsukishima clutched her book, snorting at the touch, keeping her eyes glued to Kuroo's as if afraid that if she pushed them away for a single second, the girl would disappear.

Kuroo licked her lips as her thumb stroked the cotton fabric, astonished to find it much wetter than she had expected, eager for the presence of her fingers.

"You've been waiting for this a long time, huh," she scoffed. Tsukishima was aware of how much Kuroo enjoyed seeing her that way, quiet and obedient, something that was rarely seen much. She sighed. She would let her pass this time, but she hoped the older one wouldn't get used to it. She didn't like being given orders too much, but if it was Kuroo's mouth where they came from ... Tsukishima might even think about it.

Tsukishima leaned forward, resting her head on her elbow and mimicking Kuroo's position. She shortened the distance between their bodies and the arm was placed much more comfortably inside her skirt. The thumb moved up, touching the bundle of nerves in a mere caress that made the girl gasp, preventing her from making the sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue.

"I went to find you in your bedroom, but it was closed," she continued speaking. Tsukishima nodded. She had spent the entire afternoon in the library because she believed that in her room she would not be able to concentrate. It seemed that neither there. Kuroo's hand walked to the lower part of her stomach and into her underwear with the thought that the contact must be more of the skin-to-skin type than the skin-to-fabric type. She saw it more balanced. "Too bad, we could have done other things."

"Don't say that," Tsukishima sighed. Her unoccupied hand traveled to Kuroo's bicep and tangled her fingers around its circumference, looking for a vague way to direct all the energy that the pinpricks in her crotch sent throughout her body. Kuroo reached her lips. She smiled, pulling her head closer.

"You are so wet, Tsukki." Kuroo's fingers entered with an astonishing ease that only confirmed her comment. Tsukishima opened her mouth in surprise, and her nails dug into the older's arm with too much force. "Damn, babe, do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you?"

Tsukishima blinked somewhat drunk at the explicit fantasy of the question. She had two of Kuroo's fingers inside her, moving as far as the chair and position allowed, and it wasn't enough. It was not enough for any.

"We can go to my...

"Hello, girls!"

Bokuto's scream interrupted Tsukishima's request, causing the two girls to jump onto their spot and move away from each other as if mere closeness burned. The newcomer hadn't been in the place for two minutes, and the librarian had already scolded her because of her screaming. She apologized and it was thanks to that minimal distraction that she couldn't understand why both Kuroo and Tsukishima had their faces on fire. She tilted her head to the side and looked at them somewhat worriedly.

"Are you hot?" I'll tell Akaashi to get you some water...

When she guessed that her face had returned to its usual pale skin tone, Tsukishima wrote a message that made Kuroo's phone vibrate.

tsukishima09: Come to my bedroom tonight.

Kuroo laughed. She took advantage of the fact that Tsukishima was glancing at her to make sure she was watching the reaction of the message, raised her hand from under the table and brought her fingers to her mouth. Tsukishima felt herself dying from shame once more and buried her face in her reading book. She looked up to check the answer the girl had sent him.

kuro0tetsu: don't you invite me to dinner first?

Tsukishima smiled. Kuroo swore that she had touched the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I love girls. I love KuroTsuki. I love YamaKen. And I'm sorry for the mistakes. Thanks you for reading! <3


End file.
